


The One Where Arthur Fleck Is Happy

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: After being referred to as 'Happy' for all of his life, Arthur finally learns the meaning of the word, surrounded by the love of his life and his new family.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Reader, Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 11





	The One Where Arthur Fleck Is Happy

Gotham was _loud._ With the honking cars and screeching tires from angry drivers to the loud bustling, shouting and cursing from the pedestrians. At times, one could even hear the rustling and pitter-patter from the rats who were on the verge of taking over the city.

Still, none of this compared to the clamorous mob that had taken over Arthur and Y/N’s shared apartment. In Y/N’s defense, she had warned him she had a big family.

“Oh he’s a _handsome_ one! Good catch, Y/N!”

“You two will make beautiful children!”

“When’s the wedding?”

“Are you two being… _safe_?”

Y/N had groaned and blushed a deep crimson red at every single one of these observations and questions thrown at them by her family. Arthur had laughed, genuinely, and cracked jokes that took the attention off of her and started yet another round of compliments aimed at him.

His heart was so full. More often than not, crowded places and loud noises made the hairs on his arms stand at attention and his stomach clench in nervous anticipation for the verbal or physical abuse that he was sure to receive for merely existing. But here, surrounded by people who liked him and actually cared about his well-being, he was happy.

Arthur was finally welcomed, his presence cherished and appreciated and it took all of his strength to not break down in the middle of his apartment in grateful tears. Instead, he’d slinked outside for a moment, needing to take a deep breath and maybe find a way to assure himself that this was real, that this was his life now and that he wouldn’t wake up and find that it had all just been in his head.

He stood beside the front door for a moment, his arms wrapped tightly around himself and his head resting on the wall behind him. _In. Out. In. Out._ This is real. This is happening. _In. Out._

The door to the apartment opened and closed quietly, the liveliness from within slipping to the hallway for a moment and with his eyes closed, he smiled.

“You alright, love?”

He felt her body heat beside him, her head came to lazily rest on his shoulder and her hand grabbed his tightly. In an impossible feat, his smile widened.

“Never better. Never better.” He murmured, pulling her in front of him with the hold he had on her hand and molding their bodies together. Her arms tightened around him, her face nuzzled his neck and he buried his nose in her hair, her scent yet another reminder that he was home.

They remained in comfortable silence for a few minutes; Y/N simply needed a brief respite from the very much welcome but completely overwhelming chaos that her family seemed to bring with them wherever they went, and Arthur simply wanted to take it all in, to savor the merriment and exhilaration jolting his every nerve and proving to him that he existed for more than just pain and suffering.

“I’m happy, Y/N. I’m so happy.” He whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder, the entity in charge of making his life a living hell would hear and snatch this moment away from him.

“Oh, they’ll annoy the living hell out of you soon enough. Give it time.” Y/N had laughed, but her arms tightened even more around him, her lips pressing against his cheek in a clear sign that she understood what he was actually telling her.

The door to the apartment opened once more, Y/N’s nephews running out and shouting for them, grabbing at their hands with sticky fingers and pulling them inside once more. Her hand never left his as she gazed at him. Arthur’s eyes twinkled with glee as her uncle announced that it was twelve and a chorus of _Merry Christmas’_ floated around the living room. Y/N’s sisters, aunts and nieces shoved each other playfully as they all argued as to who would get to hug _‘Y/N’s handsome boyfriend’_ first.

He had chuckled, kissed Y/N’s wrist and then made his way to her mother, like the gentleman he was. He’d offered her his hand and brought her to her feet before giving her the first hug of Christmas and a chorus of _ohh’s_ and _aww’s_ had once more filled up the living room.

Y/N’s mother had grinned and gently placed her aging hands on his face, cupping his cheeks and gazing at him with motherly love and adoration. “You’re going to be my son-in-law soon, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Ma!” Y/N had groaned, her cheeks flaming up once more but her face had split into a wide grin, her eyes glued to Arthur’s joyous face.

He caught her eyes then, his eyes twinkling with unadulterated happiness. With a nod towards her mother, he’d parted from their embrace and met Y/N halfway, his hands on her waist and a bright smile on his face.

“Thank you, my angel.”

Her brows furrowed in confusion, her hands finding their way to his shoulders. “You’ve given me happiness. And a family. This is the best gift ever.”

“Merry Christmas, Arthur.”

He’d grinned at her before bringing his lips down to meet hers, a laugh leaving his lips at the whoop’s and wolf whistling from her family.

In the back of his mind, he realized how ironic it was that after being referred to as ‘Happy’ throughout his whole life, it was just recently that he was actually experiencing that feeling and he couldn’t imagine ever giving it up.

Arthur Fleck was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Work transferred from my old tumblr account. Kudos and comments always welcomed.


End file.
